Anything can happen if you let it
by Mary H. poppins
Summary: Max poppins is the son of the magical yet mysterious mary poppins like his mother he is considered “practically perfect in every way” what happens when some more kids from the isle come to auradon prep?
1. chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys this is my very first story anywhere isn't that exciting! Anyway so this'll be a descendants fanfic between Harry hook and a new character of my own creation oh and it's gay lol anyway let's get to the story _

MAX POV

"Oh goodness me, my mother would kill me if she knew I was late" it was the first period of the day and I was late for the first time ever. Oh goodness I forgot to introduce myself how rude my name is max poppins (can you guess who my mother is?) that's right I am the son of the practically perfect nanny that can slide up banisters and go into chalk drawings, I am sixteen years old, 5'6, brown hair, green eyes, I have quite a feminine body type, a lot of people say I am the spitting image of my mother and I like to think it's true. I have the exact same powers as my mother I can fly with an umbrella (which my mother recently gave me for my 16th along with a magic carpet bag) I can also slide up banisters, bring toys to life and much more so in other words... I'm practically perfect in every way, well except from today I'm late to my first period "the history and studies of good magic" this is by far one of my favourite classes but I slept in today because my alarm didn't go off.

Anyway enough about me for now I have to get to class.

 **A/N**

 _I hope this chapter was ok any feedback would be great_


	2. The meeting

**A/N**

 _Hey guys so double update because I'm just getting started_

 **Harry's pov**

So today we're being moved over to auridon, it's been a month since the whole kidnapping prince Ben and everything and he's forgiven us so he has decided to send me, Gil (who you already know) and West (daughter of the wicked witch of the west) over to auridon to go to school I kinda can't wait it should be fun messing with all of the goody goodies (or maybe I can find someone to love me)

"So this... is auridon?" Said Gil sounding slightly confused "I thought it'd have more candy cane trees"

"Owwwww" the slap could be heard on the isle and it sounded like it stung

"Sometimes I think Gaston fed you stupid juice as a child" said west, a deep scowl scrunched on her rather pretty face, now West was what you would call a raging beauty she had dark black hair with a green ombré effect at the bottom, blue eyes, pale skin, plump bright red lips with a very curvy body and she was around 5'9.

"What the hell west?" I said trying to stifle a laugh "he may be thick but cut him some slack, it's not in his genes to be smart"

West seemed to find this hilarious because the next second she was on the ground holding her sides cackling like her mother.

"That... was... too... funny...harry" she said a word in between laughs.

 _Come on it wasn't that funny? Was it?_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go find our dorms so we can unpack then regroup" said west after having fully recovered from her cackling fit,

"You guys go on ahead I want to stay here for five more minutes" I said, truth be told these guys were way to much to handle for a long amount of time.

"Suit yourself, come on Gil if we find somewhere to eat you can buy me food" west said flirting with Gil.

When they left I pulled out a packet of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one, I inhaled it and instantly my stress started to melt away.

 **BOOM!**

I was knocked to the ground.

"Hey you assh-" my sentence was cut short when I realised that the boy who had crashed into me was so small and cute (not to mention beautiful) I found myself getting lost in his big green eyes.

"Oh my goodness I am so, so sorry I didn't see you there" the boy said, his voice was heavenly and his accent was so beautiful it was like silk, it was clearly English and I loved it,

"Hey it's alright cutie, I'm Harry hook and what's your name?" I had to ask him, I needed to know the name of the exceptional beauty that was on top of me.

"I'm max poppins, my mother is Mary poppins" he said, I realised he was staring at me and I smirked,

"See something you like?" He started blushing and I swear it took everything in me not to just kiss him right there, I helped him up he apologised again and ran off.

"Looks like auridon isn't gonna be so boring after all" I muttered to myself.


	3. Oooooh

**_A/n hey guys sorry I've been away for a couple of weeks prelims you know? Anywho chapter 3_**

 **Max POV**

That was weird, I felt weirdly attracted to that guy but... he's a VK but my mother always taught me never to judge a book by it's cover (even carpet bags)

also I like girls... don't I? Oh my goodness this is confusing, maybe there is a possibility that I like guys I mean-

"HEY FAG!" Oh no, I know exactly who this is

"Not now chad" he smirked and put his hands either side of me trapping me between him and the wall.

"You thought about my offer?" He said with an evil smirk, let me elaborate last week he asked me to sleep with him to boost his numbers up and if I did he'd leave me alone,

I scoffed,

"Ha, sleep with you I don't think so unlike you I value my virginity oh and I also have standards" I snapped my fingers and suddenly he was surrounded by small harmless fireworks

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS" he shouted, I just gave a smirk,

"In that, as in so many things your information is faulty" I quoted my mother and walked away dignity in tact.

"What a bully" said my best friend Beth (bert's daughter) in her thick cockney accent.

"Really Beth I didn't notice" I said sarcastically

"Well you know I was just saying max geez" she said and smacked the back of my head.

"Wrong move" I smirked evilly as I snapped my fingers, she was stuck to the spot.

"MAX!" She screeched as I walked away smugly with my perfect posture.

I got back to my dorm and snapped my fingers, releasing Beth.

I quickly locked the door so she couldn't get in, there was a knock at the door I opened it and what I found on the other side was a sheepish looking harry...

"Hi.." he said

"Hello?" I replied.

"Looks like I'm your new roommate"

My face paled instantly...


	4. Awkward

_Hey guys sorry I've been away for a while I've had exams and I've recently been preparing for the musical I'm doing this year which I'm very excited to say is the phantom of the opera and i will be playing Joseph buquet but anywhore here's a new chapter finally hope you enjoy_

 **Max**

"Oh my good lord" I said as i caught eyes with him,

He laughed and stepped into the room eyeing it up to see if it suited him.

"Nice wee place you got here cutie" Said the pirate, "very... bright and colourful, it suits you" I blushed

"Well i like to think it suits me I'd rather not live somewhere that didn't have my personality thrown into it" I said, still with the pink dusting on my cheeks, he laughed and pinched my cheek, "aww the wee one is blushing now" I glared at him and stomped my foot, he laughed harder I gave him a look and he stopped for you could not look into my eyes and disobey me, I sniffed and said "how dare you pinch my cheeks you great big baboon, one more remark like that and I'll turn you into a cat"

( _POV change_ )

 **Harry**

During my laughing fit I looked into his eye and immediately stopped, I couldn't help it, it was as if some force had made me stop and then I realised who his mother was as my father had told me stories of the magical woman and his words suddenly came to my mind "for you could not look into Mary Poppins' eyes and disobey her" so it was true what he said and she clearly passed the trait on to her son.

Suddenly I heard a sniff "how dare you pinch my cheeks you great big baboon, one more remark like that and I shall turn you into a cat"

"Why don't you little one" the words had slipped out of my mouth before my brain had a chance to catch up and before I could apologise he gave me a look and it scared me suddenly he waved his hand in a quick motion and I was surrounded by sparks, was it me or is he getting taller? Or am I SHRINKING "meow" oh great he did it I'm a cat.

He sniffed, "serves you right,"he took a book from the shelf and sat in a chair, I jumped up on his lap and tried to plead with him but all that came out were sorry mewls, he sniffed again, " well if you can't be good you might as well be sorry" he snapped his fingers and in an instant I was full-size and on my bed

"Remind me to stay on your good side maxwell Poppins"

 ** _A/N_**

Yeh his full name is maxwell so anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter feedback would be great


	5. Visits from the mother

**AN/ heyyy decided it's definitely time to update so here we go**

 **Harry**

"Aaaahhhhh" screamed max, he's been like this all morning and I don't know why it's like he's preparing for something.

FLASHBACK

I woke up at 6 am today for the first time in my life and it sucks eggs, max woke up an hour later,

First he got up brushed his teeth then went to open the window... and that's when it started.

 **Max**

( _Still in flashback mode)_

I opened the windows and I froze, is that... an east wind.

This means one thing and one thing only

"MAMAAAAAAAAA'S COMING" I shrieked I wonder why she's coming she must have a very specific reason because she's usually very busy so this can mean one of two things 1) it's either very good or 2) it's redonculously bad.

FASTFORWARD

I've been scrambling to get ready for nearly an hour now I can't find the right thing to wear at all this is absolutely abysmal.

"Calm down pup I'm sure it's nothing" I freeze and turn in my spot, Harry looks like a deer in headlights right now because of the withering gaze I'm giving him.

"Nothing? My mother who is literally practically perfect has decided to come for a visit and you say it's nothing well that's just supercalifragilisticexpialidocious isn't it absolutely nothing" I begin laughing like a psychopath to which Harry replies "forget I said anything you cute creepy lil' fruit loop"

I sense the wind picking up.

"She's almost here..."

 **A/N dun dun duunnnn aren't I evil mwahahahaha cliffhanger so the ever so perfect Mary Poppins will arrive next chapter and I was thinking about who my favourite actress who played her was and I'm imagining my version as Scarlett strallen who just looks like Mary Poppins in my opinion so that's who'll be playing her lol**


End file.
